


Perfect Melancholy

by Dracobolt



Category: Golden Sun
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracobolt/pseuds/Dracobolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a tricky thing, and feelings can be fickle. In the aftermath of their quest, four of the Adepts try to work out their relationships. Before everything is through, souls will be bared and hearts will be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivious

"Isaac, come check this out!" Jenna called to Isaac from the ruins of her grandparents' home. She and the others had been excavating the ruins of Vale for anything salvageable.

Isaac jogged carefully across the uneven, rocky plain. "What is it, Jen?"

"My mother's sketchbook!" she cried, holding it out. "I found it!"

"That's great, Jenna," Isaac said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and opened the book. The two of them began looking through it, occasionally pointing at one sketch or another.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Garet whirled around to see Mia.

"What're you talking about?" Garet asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not hurt."

"She's oblivious to you," Mia sighed. "Ever since our groups joined up, she's been at his side the whole time."

"Jealous?" Garet teased.

Mia flushed red, but shot back, "As much as you are."

"I wasn't aware that I had a crush on Isaac," Garet said with a smirk.

"I should have known it would be useless to talk to you," Mia muttered, crossing her arms.

Garet sighed. "There's no way of changing things, so why should I make myself miserable thinking about it?"

Mia opened her mouth to respond, then closed it with a small sigh. Then she said, "I... I just don't know what to do."

"Best thing would be to just get out of here," Garet said. "I can't stand it either. Wanna take a walk?"

"But what about the excavation?" Mia asked.

"It'll be here when we get back. 'Sides, we can't have you bursting out into tears right here."

"I'm not crying!" Mia said.

"No, but you probably will be if you keep on like this," Garet said with a small smile. "C'mon."

Mia returned the smile as best she could. "I suppose so. A walk will help me get my composure back." Garet put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him, letting him support her. They began walking at a leisurely pace.

Jenna closed the sketchbook. "That was fun, Isaac," she said, smiling. "It brought back so many memories."

"Yeah," Isaac said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Then he glanced past her. "Hey, look."

"Huh?" Jenna followed his gaze. "Mia and Garet...? Well, who would have thought? They look so cute together."

Isaac laughed. "Yeah. It's an interesting combo, but I'm glad that they're as happy as we are."


	2. Confession

In the partially-rebuilt town of Vale, all four of the foreign Adepts lodged in the Inn, which had been one of the first buildings to be rebuilt. That was where Mia was headed after she and Garet finished their walk. They had walked in silence, for the most part, and by the time they were done, it was just about time to quit work for the day. He'd offered to escort her the whole way to the inn, but she had left him at his house. She needed time to think.

"Hey, Mia." She visibly started when she heard Isaac's voice behind her.

"Whoa," he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mia said, grinning at Isaac. This, of course, was a blatant lie, but it was the best thing to do. She could hardly tell Isaac what was troubling her; like Garet had said, it would be best to just get used to the idea of Isaac and Jenna being a couple.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked, studying her. "You looked like you were about to start crying just a second ago."

"Oh, I was," Mia said. "The innkeeper's serving pork surprise tonight."

Isaac laughed. "Yeah, that's definitely something to be afraid of. But, really, if anything's wrong, you can tell me. Garet didn't say anything that hurt your feelings, did he? I know that he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but his heart really is in the right place. He'll apologize soon enough."

"Hm? No, Garet didn't do anything," Mia said. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh," Isaac said, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, Jen and I saw the two of you together earlier, and then I see you almost crying, so I thought maybe, you know, lover's spat?"

Mia couldn't help it; she gaped. Isaac gave her an odd look. Mia burst out laughing. "Oh, I get it! Sorry, it took me a moment."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked. He chuckled. "I wasn't aware that I'd made a joke."

"Oh, you were serious?" Mia said, trying to control her giggles.

"About what?" Isaac asked, hopelessly trying to follow Mia's train of thought.

"Me and Garet being a couple," Mia said.

"Uh, yeah," Isaac said. "Jenna and I saw you two together this afternoon."

"When we were taking a walk?" Mia asked, bursting into fresh laughter.

"Yeah," Isaac said. "Mia, what is so funny?"

She was unable to answer. She simply could not stop laughing. As Isaac watched in befuddlement, she laughed herself breathless, laughed until the tears came, until she couldn't keep her balance and Isaac had to hold her. The laughter passed, and soon after the sobs did, too. When Mia came back to herself, she was mortified to find herself in Isaac's embrace.

"You okay now?" he asked softly. Mia nodded, and Isaac let her go.

"I'm sorry," Mia said, not meeting his eyes.

"Mia, you have nothing to apologize for," Isaac said. "You're... you're not feeling well. Something's bothering you. Please, you can tell me. We're friends, after all."

Mia was silent. This episode had made one thing clear: Garet's tactic would not work for her. She was not able to simple shrug off her feelings, to pretend that they didn't exist. The solution, like the problem, became clear to her.

"I think it would be best if I returned to Imil soon," Mia told Isaac. He blinked, thrown by the sudden statement.

"Well, sure, if you have to," he said. "Mia... Did I do anything to make you upset?"

What the heck, Mia thought. She was leaving soon, after all. "I like you," Mia said. "I think I might love you, Isaac. It's been... hard to deal with that and with seeing you and Jenna together. I think it would be best if I left. Just so that I can... come to grips with things."

"Mia..." Isaac began.

"Sorry," she said, putting on a smile and shrugging. "I shouldn't have told you. Just forget it. I'm going to go pack."

"Whoa, hey!" Isaac said. "Mia, wait!"

She just kept walking, setting her sights on the inn. She'd tell Piers and the Jupiter Adepts tonight, then Jenna, Garet, and Felix tomorrow. She could leave later that day and avoid too much more awkwardness.

Isaac, seeing that he was being ignored, sighed and walked to his own house. He had some serious thinking to do.


	3. Discord

"What's the matter?" Those words came from Sheba as soon as Mia entered the room the two of them shared.

"Seems to be the question of the day," Mia said with a sigh as she sat down on her bed.

"You're shaking," Sheba informed her.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed," Mia said vaguely. She glanced around the room. She had a few outfits hanging in the small closet. Her healing supplies took up two drawers in the dresser, and various other personal effects were in one more drawer. She'd be able to fit everything into her backpack if she packed it just right. That would leave just her trusty mace to be carried as she journeyed back to Imil.

"Hello? You still with us on Weyard, Mia?"

"Sorry, Sheba," Mia said. "I was just thinking. I suppose I should tell you now. I'm leaving for Imil tomorrow."

"Really? Is everything okay?"

Isaac could tell the others if he chose. "I just realized how long I'd been away. I promised my apprentices I'd come back when the quest was over. Even with the Water of Hermes flowing, there is still much to do in Imil."

Sheba nodded. "I'll miss you, Mia," she said, getting up and hugging her. Mia returned the hug. She'd miss Sheba, too.

"I should begin packing now," Mia said a moment later.

Sheba let go. "I'll help. You just tell me what to do."

"Thank you, Sheba," Mia said.

~~~

"She just told me she loves me," Isaac told Garet as soon as the red-head answered his door.

"What are you talking about?" Garet asked through a mouthful of food. He swallowed, then added, "We're kinda in the middle of dinner here."

"This is more important than dinner," Isaac said.

"More important than eating?" Garet asked in mock horror. "How can you say such a thing, Isaac?"

"Garet, this isn't the time for joking!"

"Right, right," he said. "Mia told you she loves you. So what are you gonna do?"

"I never said it was Mia," Isaac said. "Garet, you knew?"

"Of course," he said, shrugging. "I mean, it was kind of obvious. Ivan and I caught on pretty quick. You were the oblivious one."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isaac demanded.

"And betray Mia's trust?"

"True," Isaac admitted. "Garet, this is terrible. She's leaving. She's going back to Imil because of this."

"Probably for the best," Garet said. "I mean, I'll miss her, but at least she'll be able to get over you."

"How can you be so calm?" Isaac asked. "This is a big deal!"

"Oh, poor you," Garet said. "You have two girls who are devoted to you. What a dilemma."

"What, you're jealous?" Isaac cried.

"So what if I am?" Garet countered in his same laidback tone. "Doesn't really matter. Won't change things. Neither does what Mia told you. Everything's the same as it was this morning. Calm down. Go find Jenna. She's probably sick with worry about where you are."

Isaac glared at Garet. Garet just looked at him. Isaac turned away with a growl and stalked off. Something was bothering his friend, but Isaac didn't have the time to work it out. He had about a day to fix things with Mia, and after that he could find out what was bothering Garet and help him out. For now, though, he had to think.

~~~

The next morning, Isaac still hadn't reached a conclusion. He went to the plaza with the others to give Mia a sendoff. She said good-bye to each of them individually, hugging them as she went. When she reached him, her hug was tentative and much shorter than with the others. She didn't look him in the eye when she said farewell, and Isaac felt a pang of regret. Because of his obliviousness, their friendship was wrecked.

With a final nod of farewell, Mia walked out of Vale. The others looked at each other.

"It will be different without Mia," Piers said.

"I'll miss having a room mate," Sheba said.

"She's a good friend," Garet said. "I'm sure she'll come visit."

"If not, we can all go to Imil some time and see her," Jenna said. "You willing to put up with Mercury Lighthouse, Garet?"

"Of course," he said.

"Perhaps it might be a good idea for me to go back to Kalay some time soon," Ivan said. "I miss Master Hammet and Lady Layana."

"You too, Ivan?" Felix said. "Well, Kalay's only a few days' journey away. We'll see you often."

"I'll see about visiting whenever I lead the trade caravans to Vault," he said.

Isaac didn't say anything. He watched Mia as she walked away, and all he could feel was sick. He'd driven one of his friends away. There wasn't much he could have done since he couldn't return her feelings, but he still felt horrible. And worse, this began the exodus of their other friends. Ivan would leave, and Piers and Sheba would surely follow.

"Isaac? You with us?" Jenna put her hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Come on, we're all going to the inn for some drinks."

Isaac nodded and put his arm around her waist. He shouldn't be so depressed. Mia would come back to visit, she'd said so herself. And now he got to be with all his other friends and his girlfriend. All in all, things weren't so bad, were they? He sighed to himself. A couple drinks sounded good right about then.


	4. Realization

It had been a rough year, Garet thought as he dozed on his roof. Mia had left just over a year ago, and that had been a mess of emotions right there. While Isaac was moping about causing her to leave, Ivan, Sheba, and then finally Piers had departed for their respective hometowns within a period of three months. After that, there had been nothing to distract the Valean teens from the drama of their relationships.

Some movement down below caught Garet's eye, and he crawled to the edge of the thatched roof. Jenna and Isaac were coming around the side of Isaac's house, entering his backyard. Garet was curious. He'd been hearing things lately from each of them.

_Isaac's moping had soon gotten on Jenna's nerves._

_"It's not right for him to get so worked up about another girl," Jenna told Garet as they walked along the riverbank. "I mean, I know they were good friends, and I don't begrudge them that, but it's been four months! The way he's going on, you'd think she was his girlfriend, not me!"_

_"What's he been doing?" Garet asked, brightly colored leaves crunching under his boots._

_"It's nothing so obvious," Jenna said, rolling her eyes. "He's just so- so mopey all the time. When we go out, he's so quiet. He barely talks to me."_

_"Uh, Jenna, this is Isaac we're talking about," Garet said. "He's a pretty quiet guy."_

_"Not this quiet! And not around his friends. Besides," she added, "he always has his head in the clouds, and he just heaves these little sighs," she demonstrated, "and it's really annoying. Makes me feel like I'm not good enough."_

_"Hey, you know he adores you, Jenna," Garet said._

_"I wish he knew that," Jenna grumbled before they parted to go their separate ways._

_Despite his reassurances, Garet had to admit that Jenna was onto something. Not long after the talk by the river, Garet had sought out Isaac for his side of the story._

_"Jenna thinks you like Mia," Garet said when Isaac answered the door._

_"Hngh...?"_

_"Ooh, do I smell bacon?" Garet asked, pushing past Isaac and striding to the kitchen. "Morning, Auntie Dora, Uncle Kyle!"_

_"Hey, Garet, wait! Garet!" Isaac hurried after his friend. "Garet, did you just say what I think you said?"_

_"Yeah, I call first dibs on bacon," Garet said._

_"Not that!"_

_"Oh, the thing about Jenna thinking-"_

_"Yeah, that." Isaac cut him off, not wanting his parents to hear. "Look, fine, get some food, but then we're going up to my room and talking. And while you're at it, make me up a plate, too. I'm going to get dressed." He headed up to his bedroom, stifling a yawn as he went._

_Garet cast a glance around the kitchen. "So... Do you have any of those delicious muffins of yours?" Dora pointed. "Thanks."_

_When they reconvened in Isaac's room, Garet repeated his earlier message._

_"Why would she think that?" Isaac asked, crunching down on a slice of bacon._

_"Maybe because you've been pining over her for the last four months?" Garet replied. "Mars, Isaac, people call me dense! I'm practically Kraden compared to you." Isaac choked on his bacon. "All right, all right, it's not that funny. But seriously, you gotta get your head on straight. If you like Jenna, then start treating her like a boyfriend should. And if you like Mia, then tell Jenna straight out and go find Mia."_

_"Since when is this any of your business?" Isaac muttered._

_"They're my friends, too," Garet said mildly. "I don't want to see either girl get hurt."_

_"Does this have anything to do with you being jealous of me?"_

_Garet hid his surprise by biting into a muffin. "Nope," he mumbled around a mouthful of apple muffin. "Considering I'd have to be pretty dumb to be jealous of you."_

_"Okay..." Isaac said, studying his friend's face._

_"Jeez, try to help a guy out," Garet said. Isaac flung a piece of bacon at him; Garet snapped it out of the air with his teeth. "Now that's skill," he said through clenched teeth, grinning at his friend._

_"You're hopeless," Isaac groaned._

_"Look, I don't want to argue," Garet said. "Just tell me, do you have feelings for Mia?"_

_Isaac was silent for a long while. Finally, he said, "No. We're just friends. I miss her a lot, but it's Jenna I love."_

_Garet bit his lip, nodded. "Well, then you know what to do," he muttered. "Start showing her how you feel." He grabbed the last muffin and stood up. "I'm gonna get going. Later." He was out the door before Isaac could say anything else._

_Once outside, he hurled a small fireball at the river. "Well, what did you expect?" he said to himself. He took a viscious bite out of the muffin and went home._

Garet couldn't hear them, but he could tell that Isaac was nervous from the way he twisting the end of his scarf and how he wouldn't meet Jenna's eyes for long. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

Jenna listened and shook her head. She put out her hands, pleading. Isaac shrugged helplessly. Garet just stared. Isaac was actually doing it. He'd finally gotten up the nerve. Well, that was all Garet needed to see. He unfurled the rope ladder and shimmied down, suddenly energized. Jenna was gonna need a shoulder to cry on, and he was determined to be that shoulder.

~~~

Later that evening, Isaac lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He'd broken up with Jenna, but was it the right move? There was Mia - there had always been Mia, although he had only realized it lately - but he'd just thrown out a stable relationship with a great girl on the off chance that another girl who'd been in love with him a year ago would still want him. Not exactly the most sensible course of action, all things considered. Still, now that he'd realized his feelings for Mia, there was no way he could have acted otherwise.

_"Hey, Isaac, the post wagon came by," Garet said, bursting into his friend's bedroom one morning._

_Isaac slipped on his shirt. "Good grief, Garet, don't you ever knock?"_

_"Well, sorry, but I thought you'd like to know that all of our friends have agreed to come to the little reunion you wanted to hold," Garet said._

_"Really? All of them?" Isaac asked, staring at the letters Garet held._

_"Yep," Garet said. He shuffled through them as Isaac sat on his bed to lace up his boots. "This one's from Piers. He's "delighted to have been extended such an invitation." He's coming. Sheba'd sell her soul for a way out of Lalivero right about now; apparently that child of the gods thing is getting on her nerves. Ivan's glad we gave him notice so that he can schedule a caravan to come up to Vale and get some trading in while he's here." He stopped._

_Isaac finished tying the second knot. "And Mia?"_

_"She's coming too," Garet said, tucking the letter back into the pile._

_"Oh. That's good," said Isaac. He thought for a moment. "I wonder if she still likes me."_

_"Why should it matter?"_

_"Well... It could make things awkward," Isaac said._

_"For who?" asked Garet. "She already knows how you feel, and you know how she feels. Maybe she's gotten over you by now."_

_"Yeah... I guess..." Isaac said. He glanced at the floor then to Garet. "It'll be good to see her again." Garet smirked. "What?"_

_"If I said anything, you'd just tell me I was wrong," Garet said._

_"Go ahead, try me," Isaac said._

_"You're still stuck on her."_

_"You're-"_

_"Wrong? I told you so."_

_"No. I mean, yeah. Well, sort of." Isaac sighed. "Does it mean anything if I can't get her out of my head?"_

_"Probably," Garet said. "I can't tell you how to feel, but maybe you ought to take a look at your feelings." He smirked, tucked the letters into his pocket, and sauntered out._

_Isaac sat down heavily on his bed. "You know you're in trouble," he remarked aloud, "when you're taking serious advice about life from Garet of all people."_

But Garet was right, he thought. That little talk had gotten a confused Isaac to finally get to the bottom of his feelings, and he'd come to realize how he truly felt about Mia. How he valued her gentle personality and compassionate outlook on life. How she charmed him with her wit, unexpected from someone so quiet. How he felt like he could tell her anything. "How could I have been so stupid?" he said aloud into the still night. The reunion of the eight Adepts was fast approaching. In three months, the eight of them, as well as quite a few of the friends they'd made on the journey, would be gathered together in Vale. Isaac would find Mia, tell her how he felt. He'd apologize for playing with her feelings, get down on his hands and knees if he had to. She'd know how he felt, and they'd be able to start over again. The only hard part would be bearing the wait until they'd see each other once again.


	5. Perfect Melancholy

It was a clear night in early autumn. The air was balmy, occasionally rent with a crisp gust of wind from the west. The moon hung high and bright in the sky, illuminating the festivities taking place out of doors. The Adepts' reunion had taken on a prominence that no one would have expected previously. Izuman lanterns were strung around outside, bobbing gently in the breeze and casting a warm glow on Vale's plaza. The inn, however, was where the real festivities were.

Inside the inn were many familiar faces, people the Adepts had met during their travels. Susa and Kushinada had come, as had Feizhi and Hsu. Small groups from various towns in Angara had come bearing the good wishes of their mayors and their people. Sheba had come back, this time with her foster family in tow. They were also accompanied by a group of Colosso warriors; Lord Iodem of Tolbi had sent a few as an act of goodwill. Lady Layana had insisted on accompanying Ivan, and since his wife was going, Master Hammet came to Vale also. Briggs of Champa and his family, Master Hama, and even a few Proxians were in attendance as well.

The festivities were in full swing. The inn's common area was crowded with townspeople and visitors, everyone in a good mood from the generous amounts of food and drink and the music provided by Valeans who were talented in such things. Only two people were missing from the throng.

Isaac wandered through the crowd, a mug of beer in hand. He nodded a greeting to Master Hama and stopped to shake hands with Faran. In between encounters, he scanned the crowd, looking for blue hair. He hadn't seen Mia or Piers at all yet.

It was merely coincidence that Isaac was by the inn's door when the Mercury Adepts entered. First came Piers, looking the same as always. Mia entered after him. The two of them stopped just inside the doorway, looking around. Piers touched Mia's arm and pointed into the crowd. Mia smiled, and then she turned past him, looking back outside. A third person entered, another blue-haired man. Isaac had no time to speculate as to why the fellow seemed familiar, though, since Garet, Jenna, and Ivan were all going to greet the newcomers. Isaac finished off his beer and set the mug down on a nearby table before heading over himself.

"Mia! It's so good to see you!" Jenna hugged the Mercury Adept enthusiastically. Jenna had no idea of the role that Mia had played in her and Isaac's breakup; Isaac hadn't wanted to shatter another friendship.

"It's good to see you, too, Jenna," Mia said. "And, Ivan, you too." The Jupiter Adept gave her a hug, too, while Jenna moved on to exclaiming over Piers.

"It's been a while, guys," Garet said. "By the way, mind introducing us to your friend? He another Lemurian, Piers? Oh, hey, Isaac."

Isaac nodded at Garet. "Piers, Mia. It's great to see you both." He smiled at them, and he had to restrain himself from just spilling his guts to Mia right then and there.

Mia smiled back at him, and from her expression, Isaac wondered if she didn't somehow know how he felt, because she looked so happy.

"Isaac?" The blue-haired man stepped closer. "Wow, it is you. It's been a long time." He held out his hand. "I don't know if you remember me, but we met on the ship to Tolbi a couple years ago. My name's Sean."

"Oh yeah," Isaac said, shaking his hand. "You were with that other guy, red hair... What happened to him?"

"Ouranos is back in Bilibin with his wife," Sean said. "We said he should come with us, but he said he'd been away from home for too long recently."

"Well, it's good that you could come," Isaac said.

"I wouldn't have missed this," Sean said. "Mia's been telling me all about her friends, and I wanted to meet you all."

"Where are Sheba and Felix?" Mia asked. "I want them to be here, too."

"What for?" Garet asked. "Anyway, there they are. I think they must've heard that you guys got here."

"Mia!" Sheba squealed as she pushed through the throng on people. "Wow, it's great to see you again!"

"Hi, Sheba," Mia said. "Hi, Felix."

"Hello," Felix said, giving her a nod before turning to talk to Piers.

Mia cleared her throat. "Um, everyone? I just want to tell you something great. Sean and I are engaged."

"Oh my god, wow!" Jenna exclaimed. "Mia, congratulations!" She gave the girl another hug. "That's great! That's so totally awesome!"

"Thanks, Jenna," Mia said, beaming. "I'm so happy." She took Sean by the hand and smiled up at him.

Garet caught Isaac's gaze and raised his eyebrows. Isaac shook his head. This was... This couldn't...

"Congratulations," he choked out. "I'm gonna grab another beer." He turned and plowed into the crowd of partygoers before anyone could stop him.

~~~

It was several hours later when Mia found him again. He'd been at the bar the whole time, nursing a beer and wondering exactly why he'd ever fallen in love with Mia in the first place. Bitter thoughts for a bitter occurrence, he thought. A year. In just a year, she'd found someone else, and- A hand on his shoulder derailed his train of thought. No matter, as he'd ran through this same sequence of thoughts quite a few times already. He looked up at the newcomer. Mia.

"Hi, Isaac." She sat down in the chair next to him. "I haven't seen you much tonight."

He nodded.

"Um... So, I thought we could catch up?" she continued. "It has been a long while since we were able to talk."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything new with you?" Mia said, persevering.

"Nah."

"Are you and Jenna doing well?"

Isaac fleetingly recalled when he'd spoken to Mia as though she and Garet were a couple and how that had caused much hilarity on her part. Right about now, he could identify with that. "We've broken up."

"Oh..." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He shrugged. "It's been over for several months. No big deal. That's the only real news. And I already heard about you and Sean. Engaged, huh?"

"Oh, yes." She grinned, glad to be on more comfortable conversational ground. "It's only been about a year, but I know that he's the one."

"Huh."

"He's a really great guy, Isaac. You should get to know him. He's a good fighter, but he's kind, too, and smart." She cataloged her fiance's virtues. "He's a Mercury Adept, too, can you imagine? We found it out by accident not too long ago when he got hurt while working. I needed to use my Psynergy to heal him, and he was able to see it."

"Wow."

Mia looked at him. "Isaac, is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. Nothing's wrong." He managed a sheepish grin. "I guess I just had a few too many. No more drinks tonight." What else could he say? Gee, Mia, I'm in love with you after all, even though it took me over a year to finally admit it to myself, and I'm such a coward that I couldn't even tell you right away. I hope you have a fun time going through what I did, agonizing over your relationship with someone else. Have fun canceling the engagement! Of course not. So that left doing the right thing: sucking it up and telling a flat-out lie.

Mia gave him a small smile in return. "Ah, I see." Her gaze switched to something behind him. "Oh, Sean!" She waved to him. "Isaac, you should talk with Sean some. He's been wanting to get to know you better."

Time for another polite lie. "I would, but you'll have to excuse me." He nodded at his mostly-empty beer mug. "I've had quite a bit to drink, as I've said."

"Oh, of course." Mia nodded. "Another time, then."

Isaac hopped off the bar stool as Sean approached and muttered a response to the other man's "hey!". As Sean took his seat, Isaac melted into the crowd of people. As he made for the door, he took a look back. Mia and Sean were kissing. Pretty passionately. Isaac tore his gaze away. A couple deep, sighing breaths to get control, and then he was off again, striding ever faster towards the exit. He was almost running as he burst outside. Once he rounded the side of the inn, he sank to the ground and stared blankly ahead. In front of him was the wall of the weapons shop, but he didn't see it. Mia and Sean's kiss replayed in his head, and he felt a stab of perfect melancholy.


End file.
